


The Way You Think

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [12]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a family barbeque but John and Eliot are taking bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Think

 

He stared at the others, watching the mingling groups with a growing sense of wonder and awe. He had no idea how two worlds could combine so effortlessly, how these two worlds had combined without bloodshed and lies but it was there in front of him none the less.

He held his daughter in his arms, still half asleep and Eliot hoped she’d take a slightly longer nap, but he fully doubted he’d get his wish. Not with the amount of vultures ready to sweep on in and steal her from him.

He smiled and shook his head at the number one vulture and winked at Dean when he put his hands on said vulture’s shoulder to keep him in place. Sam just rolled his eyes and went back to the conversation he was having with Hardison and Ash. It sort of scared him and he wanted to keep an eye on it, but he didn’t figure he’d understand a word of what they were saying anyway so he left it alone.

Sophie was chatting up Ellen and Parker was tucked into a corner with Jo. The elder kept reaching out and touching Jo’s hair, twirling it around her finger and Jo didn’t seem inclined to stop her. Ellen’s eyes glared at the two and he was grateful he didn’t need to keep an eye on that. Ellen seemed more than capable of defending her daughter or, as looks implied, maybe slapping some sense into her should the need arise.

John watched with the same eye he did with Bobby beside him, though Bobby watched John with an appraising eye when the other man wasn’t looking. He didn’t think Bobby knew what to think of John, being a father and working a grill. He didn’t think it spoke well of John’s parenting and from what John and Sam said, this was really John’s first attempt at it. Dean never said anything to make him think he held a grudge at the role he’d played in life, at the way he’d had to grow up and take care of his baby brother as if he were his own, but then the way Sam and Dean teased and joked, he guessed things could have gone a lot more sour. Even with demons and spirits and hunts, the boys had grown up happier and healthier than Parker had.

“Never thought I’d see the day you looked comfortable at a family barbeque.”

Eliot smiled as he turned around to see Nate standing in the doorway. “If John doesn’t burn everything, think it might be alright.” He said, shifting Mary slightly.

Nate didn’t wait for an okay, but took the girl into his arms, staring down at her with eyes that held amazement and worship as well as memory. She fell into his arms and yawned sleepily before closing her eyes. “Everyone tell you how gorgeous she is?”

Eliot smiled. “She is a bit of a looker, isn’t she?”

Nate smiled. “Can’t imagine that, what with her fathers and brothers looking like they do?” He shook his head. “It’s still really weird to say fathers like that.”

Eliot laughed because Nate was the only one who mentioned the unusual circumstances behind Mary’s birth. Well… besides Parker because she kept harassing John to find out if there was a way to temporarily grow man parts. “Yeah well, wake up pregnant one morning and see how that feels.”

Nate shook his head. “They’re good people. A little crazy maybe, but good.”

Eliot nodded. If there was one person among his friends whose opinion really mattered it was Nate’s. He’d tried hardest to make friends with him, fought against that brick wall that Nate had built around himself after his son’s death, and he felt honored by their friendship after all of it. Like he’d really earned it.

“Good people to have at your back. Don’t think I ever have to worry about Mary’s safety. Maybe her values when she gets older, but not her safety.”

They both laughed because what else was there to say about that? A grifter, a hacker, a thief, and an honest man who led them now meeting up with a hacker and five hunters. Throw in the hunter and the strong arm who’d had a baby together and yeah… this kid was bound to have some pretty flexible ideas about morality.

John came over, peeking over Nate’s shoulder to look at his girl and smiled at Eliot. “You got everything ready before the heathens start eating one another?”

“Who you gonna put money on?” Eliot asked.

“Hardison could take Ash but not Sam, not even if Dean let him try.” John said. Eliot and Nate both nodded their agreement.

“Parker could wrap Jo up in less than a minute flat and still steal all her jewelry.” Nate added.

“Sophie,” John shook his head and smiled, “wouldn’t last a minute under one of Ellen’s glares.”

“Think you could take me?” Eliot asked John, as their eyes met.

John’s smile widened. “Anytime you want.”

Eliot could feel his face blushing and damn John for saying something like that, even if he had left an opening for it. Nate let out a deep laugh and walked away shaking his head, heading towards Bobby.

Eliot smiled. “Pretty good idea you had here.”

John nodded. “Can’t say I wasn’t worried about how your friends would fit in with all of ours, but it’s been an interesting day. Ash and Hardison are likely friends for life now, though I have to say it sort of scares me how well Dean has taken to him as well.”

Eliot snorted. “I saw them talking earlier. Got to say that scared me a bit as well. Your son is going to corrupt my hacker.”

John just smiled as he nodded over towards the two blondes completely immersed in one another. “You better tell Parker to watch out though because Ellen looks ready to strangle her.”

Eliot tipped his head to the side slightly, eyes narrowing before he broke into a smile. “Now that might be a fight worth seein’.”

“Just not up close.” John said, reaching out to wrap a hand in Eliot’s hair and pull him a little closer.

“You know you’re no good for my reputation as a badass.”

John laughed into his ear. “Maybe, but I’d like to see them try to take you down. Never lay any odds against you Eliot. Think you’d take us all down without blinking an eye.”

“Yeah?” It was somewhat comforting to hear it from John. When he’d been pregnant he hadn’t been able to do much to stay in shape and God knew he’d worked his ass off since to get back into peak condition, running with Sam and sparring with all three of them until he felt in shape. But of them all, he thought it was John and Dean who could see a real fighter, could take in the stance and set and know a fighting man without any other cue. It felt good to hear that John saw him as that again.

“Yeah. So how about we feed these hungry masses so we can send ‘em home. Or better yet, we feed ‘em and leave before they know we’ve gone? We can leave them to fight it out over who gets to keep the baby.”

“I like the way you think.” Eliot grinned as his hand found the back of John’s neck as he pulled him into a kiss. “Just …” he winked. “remind me to tell Parker she can’t steal the baby for real.”

 


End file.
